


When The Doctor Says

by CreatingNebulas



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Surgery, Doctors, Headaches & Migraines, Health Concerns, Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas





	When The Doctor Says

When the doctor says,  
You don’t need a follow up appointment.  
You’re officially in the clear.  
You don’t need a follow up appointment, not unless your symptoms return.  
So we celebrate.  
We take a deep breath for the first time in over a year.  
We let our worries roll out the window on the three hour drive home.  
We turn up the music.  
We sing.  
We laugh.  
I see his eyes dancing like the day we married.  
I see him uncoil and relax.  
I see his worry lines soften.  
He jokes that maybe he’ll regain some of the hair he’s lost.  
He’s happy.  
I’ve been praying for this day, for him.  
I love him.  
So how do I tell him, after two weeks time, that my head hurts?


End file.
